


The Cape

by WayTooHaughtInHere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Lena Finds the cape, Lena gets drunk, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, This is going to be awkward, slowish burn, this was going to be a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayTooHaughtInHere/pseuds/WayTooHaughtInHere
Summary: Kara is taking Lena on their first date. Maggie and Alex are making bets on how the secret identity is going to come out. Alex is just pissed that she is going to have to go through the NDA paperwork with Lena. And this was just going to be a one-shot.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is my first fic that I've post so I hope you guys like it. This is based on a Tumblr post that I saw and reblogged. I started writing my own add on to it, and it got to be so long that I was just like what the hell? Mad props to @alexsorangeshirt for the unexpected prompt this is for you man. Also, I'm adding the link to that post because I wouldn't have had the idea without. Also, my idea was for what would have happened after the post and then I had an idea for what would have happened before and during the actual post. Hope you enjoy this, and give a follow to alexsorangeshirt.  
> https://alexsorangeshirt.tumblr.com/post/157766537898/kara-and-lenas-actual-first-date-would-probably
> 
> Also, you can find me at waytoohaughtinhere.tumblr.com

"I have my first date with Lena tonight, do you think you guys could come over and help me pick out some clothes when we finish this up?" Kara asks Alex and Maggie through the coms as they enter the abandoned building, Kara through the windows near the ceiling and the agent and detective duo through the back entrance.

"Isn't this like your 5th date with Lena?" Alex answers with a bit of snark in her voice as she slips through the door, clicking her tactical light on, indicating for Maggie to do the same.

"Excuse me," Kara replies, "we just sit on her couch and talk about my articles and she sends me flowers or I bring her donuts, pretty sure those are not dates."

"Those may not be dates," Maggie cuts in,"But you saving her ass on five different occasions, could very well be considered dates."

To which Alex can't help but repress a giggle in response to her favorite detective's comment. "She does have a point sis, if you keep saving her you're going to have to marry her. I mean look at your cousin and his damsel in distress, isn't that basically how it worked with them?" She makes the statement in reference to Lois and Clark while she and Maggie continue to clear the bottom floor of the warehouse.

"Those do not count as dates guys. She doesn't even know I'm Supergirl yet. Have you guys found anything suspicious down your way yet?" Kara asks the duo as she finishes x-raying her level and checking out the inside of a room that was lined with lead, but turned out to just be an old room used for performing x-rays.

"Uhm, I already told Alex this, a ponytail and glasses are literally the worst disguise on the planet little Danvers, there is no way she hasn't already figured it out. Also, no it seems everything is pretty unremarkable down here, what you think babe?" She looks at Alex for the confirmation that they are good to relax a little.

"Yeah Supergirl, give us an X-ray on the bottom floor and I think we're clear. Also, I'm with Sawyer on this one, there is no way Lena doesn't know. Were you clear up there?" She asks her sister while shaking her head, just dreading the NDA paperwork she's certain she'll have to deal with when they come back to work on Monday. At least she'll be able to take it L-Corp where she knows that Lena has that nice couch Kara won't shut the hell up about.

"Looks clear down there guys, and yeah, we were clear up here too, all I had was an old x-ray room that was lined in lead. Since the other DEO agents already took that alien in that was headed in here, I think we're good, maybe she was just hoping to seek out some shelter up in that lead room. Meet you out front in a couple minutes?”

“Sure, and could you maybe please consider just not revealing that you are SuperGirl to Lena tonight? I mean we all know she knows, hell all of National City knows she knows, but I just don’t want to do the paper work on Monday, so if you could avoid saying the actual words that would be great.” Alex says into the com as she takes Maggie’s hand and pulls her out of the warehouse still training her gun and tactical flashlight out in front of her. Maggie looks at Alex and rolls her eyes in such a knowing way that just says there is going to be a bet later, on whether or not Alex is going to have to do that paperwork.

Out front, Kara is waiting for Maggie and Alex leaned very gently against Alex’s Ducati Monster with arms crossed and a pout painted across her face and before Alex can even say anything she knows what is coming. “I am not going to tell her I am Supergirl.”

“You told James.”

“He knew.”

“You told Winn.”

“He’s my best friend and I wasn’t technically even Supergirl yet.”

“You told Lucy Lane.”

“She works with us.”

“Cat Grant knows.”

“J’onn helped me fix that.”

“Pretty sure she still knows, and just let it go so that she wouldn’t have to fire you because you got so upset over it.”

“Okay fine, but I’m really not going to tell Lena.” Kara’s pout turns into a defiant smile and she turns to Maggie, “Would you like a ride back to the DEO?”

“Uhm yeah,” Maggie says as she eyes Alex’s Ducati thirstily, she likes it more than her own bike, she’d caught a ride in on the tactical van with the DEO agents that were there and didn’t really have a ride back. As she takes a step towards the bike Kara takes a step towards her and wraps her arms around her. “NO!” She almost shouts while pushing Kara away when she realizes that Kara meant to fly her back and not for her to ride back with Alex, “No offense little Danvers, but I think I’ll ride on the back of Alex’s bike.”

“Oh yeah, sure that makes sense.” Kara babbles as she realizes her mistake of almost jetting off with an unwilling participant. “So I’m good to just go home then Alex?” She says looking at her sister, who has a strangely big smile on her face.

“Yeah Kara, we’ll be over after we stop by the DEO and I do a couple of quick things.” With that Kara pushes off from the ground and they can see her quickly disappearing.

“I can not believe you just about let your sister fly off into the sunset with me Danvers!” Maggie nearly shouts at Alex as she lightly slaps the agent across the bicep and then grabs that same bicep and pulls her girlfriend in and kisses her.

“Can you blame me Sawyer, the look on your face was pretty priceless. Now, you’re in luck. I had the tact team leave the extra helmet I keep in the van for you, here you go.” She makes the statement as she hands Maggie the red helmet that matches the pinstripe of the otherwise black bike.

“Well isn’t that mighty sweet of you, now which bet are you taking and what are the terms for your sister revealing her identity to Miss Luthor tonight?” The detective asks deviously as she takes the helmet and starts situating her hair under her leather jacket.

“Well I definitely bet she’ll reveal it, because well it’s Kara, so if I win, I want you to make me breakfast in bed on Sunday, and then do that thing that I like, and it can not be something healthy. It has to be like sticky buns or french toast with strawberries and chocolate, something only Kara would approve of.” She says as she swings her leg over her bike and slides up making room for Maggie.

“Okay, I’ll take your bet, because I don’t think Kara will reveal it, I bet Lena guesses it, and I want to drive the Ducati, up the mountain and back down, with you on the back. Deal?” She sticks her hand out and Alex takes it, sealing their bet. Maggie swings her leg over the back of the bike but before she settles in behind her girlfriend she has a thought. “Just so we’re clear, by that thing you like, you meant, laying in bed all day and watching “The Good Wife” right?”

“Yeah, well that and maybe taking a bath together.” She says with a laugh and pulls her helmet over her head. While Maggie does the same and wraps her arms around Alex cuddling in for the ride back to the DEO.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of cute Sanvers moments. We are getting there. The next chapter will be the actual date. Bute this one has a lot of adorable hot mess Kara. Enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, this is my first fic that I've post so I hope you guys like it. This is based on a Tumblr post that I saw and reblogged. I started writing my own add on to it, and it got to be so long that I was just like what the hell? Mad props to @alexsorangeshirt for the unexpected prompt this is for you man. Also, I'm adding the link to that post because I wouldn't have had the idea without. Also, my idea was for what would have happened after the post and then I had an idea for what would have happened before and during the actual post. Hope you enjoy this, and give a follow to alexsorangeshirt.  
> https://alexsorangeshirt.tumblr.com/post/157766537898/kara-and-lenas-actual-first-date-would-probably
> 
> Also, you can find me at waytoohaughtinhere.tumblr.com

"So how much longer do you think we have before your sister has a full on meltdown about what she's going to wear on her date?"

"Well, it took us 20 minutes to get here," Alex says as she looks down at her watch. “Then I let you make out with me in the parking garage for 10 minutes.”

“Hey, you were the one that got off the bike and slipped back on facing me. That was all your doing Danvers.” Maggie protests.

“Yeah, and you were the one that wrapped your legs around me, but that is beside the point,” Alex says as she grins and makes eye contact with Maggie from across her desk. “And we’ve been in here for another 30 minutes while I've wrapped up paperwork. I predict A text message any second now, asking when we will be there.” And with that Alex’s phone goes off with the minions weird little banana sound, that Kara has programmed into her phone.

“Seriously Danvers? I thought your text tone was that nerdy light saber thing?” Maggie asks eyeing Alex’s phone as she picks it up.

“It was, or it is.” Alex stumbles back with her reply. “It still is, not that it matters anyways since my phone is on vibrate like 98% of the time, but Kara heard it the other day and used her Kryptonian smarts to hack into my phone and specialize her ringtones."

“And by, hack using her Kryptonian smarts, you mean, she used your thumb while she was playing with your hand, while you guys were cuddling and watching the new episode of Grey’s Anatomy during sister night last week, and programmed it from the app store?” Maggie asks with a laugh because she knows though Kara is totally smart enough to hack into Alex’s phone she also knows that Kara is clever enough to just trick Alex into letting Kara have her thumb while she is distracted. 

“That is beside the point, Sawyer!” She says with a smile toying across her lips while she reads the text message telling Maggie she is not wrong. “So, she does want to know how much longer we are going to be because apparently, we are taking forever, and she wrote that with five os and four rs, also she says there is absolutely nothing in her closet to wear.”

“Well, in that case, it is a good thing that I am the worlds best big sister’s girlfriend ever because the actual reason I was on my way over here earlier was to bring her a shirt for tonight.”Maggie's grin couldn’t broaden anymore as she makes the statement and she grabs for her messenger bag that is slung over the back of her chair.

“Shut up! You did not seriously get my little sister a shirt to go on her big date tonight?” Alex asks eyeing the teal blue fabric that Maggie is pulling from her bag.

“I didn’t just get her a shirt.” She says pulling it out and tossing it across to Alex, “But I got her a new bra and matching underwear too. I saw them at the sporting goods store in the display window and couldn’t pass them up, it was too funny.” She pulls them out of the bag and tosses them at Alex as well.

“You have got to be kidding me. We keep seeing these and I keep telling her absolutely not.” Alex hasn’t even had a chance to inspect the tank top yet when she looks at the matching sports bra and compression shorts that are very similar to the boy-cut panties Kara usually wears, that are both Nike and sport the House of El symbol. “How’d you know?”

“Eh, I didn’t, I just thought it would give her some confidence, to have the symbol, since there is absolutely no way we are letting her wear that suit tonight. There will be no interruptions on her date, I actually already talked to James and J’onn to make sure that they would take care of all the Supergirl stuff until Monday. She deserves it.” Maggie says with a wide smile, so glad to have the Danvers sisters in her life. “Now look at the shirt, what do you think? I thought it would be a good color for her eyes.”

“Maggie Sawyer, it is just absolutely perfect, just like you.” She holds up the very simple tank top that she knows will hug her sister in just the right ways and will show off her shoulders and her arms. “Suns out guns out?” She asks with a laugh.

“Well your sister’s got them, she should flaunt them. Come on, let’s get out of here before she freaks out. Text her and tell her we’re on our way.”

“Ok, I will.” Alex tosses the clothes back to Maggie for safe keeping and sends off a message to Kara telling her they should be there in about 15 minutes. Then collects her laptop and a few files, throwing them into her backpack and slips it on. She then opens the door for Maggie and is about to take her hand but thinks twice about it. She slips down and gently brushes her lips against Maggie’s. “Race you to Kara’s, loser buy’s the first round tonight.” And she’s off before Maggie can even protest.

 

* * *

 

 

It takes them just under 12 minutes to get to Kara's door and race they did all the way up, they were neck and neck at the entrance to the building so as a last ditch effort Maggie yelled, "To her door via the stairs and no shoving." The whole time they were neck and neck, it was on the last flight that Alex lunged from the lower flight railing and climbed up and over the other railing, it was a truly ridiculous move, and had she not clearly been going to win by using it Maggie would have slowed down just for the effort alone, plus she was pretty impressed, and maybe a little bit turned on by it. 

"I win!" Alex shouted as she went to slap the door and comically fell through it as Kara opened it, having anticipated them, from hearing the two women shouting and racing in the stairwell. 

"Finally!" Kara sighed in relief as she caught and uprighted her sister. "I don't have a clue what to wear."

"Danvers, you cheated," Maggie said smacking Alex on the ass as she walked into the apartment, "And little Danvers, I actually have something for you to wear."

"I did not cheat, I used my secret agent skills," Alex says as she slips by Kara and grabs a beer from the fridge.

"Oh golly Mags, I just figured you guys would have stared at my closet with me and then would have shoved some flannel in my direction. But this is the nicest thing ever." Kara babbles away with a three thousand watt smile nearly blinding Maggie.

"First of all, I'm pretty sure that is a stereotype, and second of all you are going to probably wear some flannel with this," Maggie says pushing the clothing into Kara's Supergirl suit clad chest, "Let's go see what we can find to go with what I got for you." She said heading to Cara's bedroom inventorying the flannels she had seen Kara in before, that would pair well with the tank top.

"I love the color of this shirt! Oh, and what are these? I can't believe you got these for me. I keep trying to buy them and Alex keeps telling me no." Kara says it with an even brighter smile while she holds up the House of El sports bra and compression shorts sporting an impossibly bigger smile.

"That's what I told her. I guess she wants to indulge your nerdiness more than I do Kara." Alex says over the neck of her beer bottle with a smile as she follows her two favorite girls and settles into Kara's bed hoping to participate as little as possible.

It was only after twenty minutes of Maggie looking at the fifteen different teal and blue combinations of flannel shirts that Kara has, another 10 minutes of convincing Kara that it was completely okay to wear her favorite pair of tight jeans on a first date, and a text to Lena to confirm that the date was, in fact, casual that the girls had an outfit picked out for Kara. It wasn't until Kara came out buttoning up her plaid shirt almost to the top that Maggie and Alex realized that she did, in fact, intend to wear her Supergirl suit.

"Oh no, you don't super sister!" Alex says, jumping up and moving across the room, making fast work of pulling the shirt off of her sister.

Kara normally would not allow someone to touch her like this, but it is her sister, and she is so stunned, she doesn't know what to do and just stands there in shock.

"Uh Alex, what are you doing?" She finally asks when Alex fully pulls the shirt off of her arms.

"I knew it!" Alex exclaims. "You are not wearing your suit out tonight, J'onn, the Guardian, and the DEO have it covered tonight, and through the weekend, no Supergirl needed. You have the House of El on your underwear, you are good, now go take off that suit and bring it back out here so we can hide it from you."

Maggie just sits across the room with about as much shock as Kara has.

"Fine." Kara grumbles and superspeeds out of the room and changes. Just as Alex is sitting back down the suit is being thrown in a ball a little harder than is necessary into her lap. As Maggie and  Alex look up, they see Kara holding the flannel up with one finger, "Uh, I don't really need this if I'm not wearing the suit."

"It's not for you little Danvers." Maggie stands up wraps it around Kara's waist and ties it into place. "It for Lena, for if she gets cold later."

"It's time for you to go, Kara," Alex says as she looks down at her watch.

"Oh." Kara speeds around and gathers her phone and wallet and keys since she'll have to drive and use the front door."I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Not if goes well!" Maggie says with a wink.

"Yes, you'll see me tomorrow, let me know if I need to bring NDA paperwork to Lena, I really don't want to Kara. Don't tell her, please." Alex pleads, knowing it's a bit of a last ditch effort.

Kara is all nerves, touching her glasses way too much, she knocks into one of the dining room chairs and catches it just before it hits the floor.

"I promise, I won't tell her Alex," Kara says as she opens the door. "Are you guys going to hang out here and use my Netflix for a while?"

"Yeah, we have to hide the suit!" Maggie says with a grin as she stands up and holds up the cape and shakes it out, making to find a place to hide it.

"Okay, well lock up when you're done." Kara says as she grasps the door knobs and goes to pull it shut, "Dammit!"

"What the hell, you don't curse?" Alex exclaims and rushes over to her sister as she sees what has happened, in her nervousness Kara has crushed the door knob in her hand.

"Woah, chill out sis, it's been a long time since you've don't that one." She rushes over to the cabinet where she knows they use to keep a few new knobs, just in case this happened. At least she didn't pull the whole door off the hinges this time, though Alex had gotten quite good with her carpentry skills over the years that Kara has been on earth. She rummages around and pulls out a box with a new knob. "Aha! No worries Kara!" She quickly fishes out the key and hands it to Kara. "I'll get the new knob on and you'll be none the wiser, shit happens."

Kara takes the key from her sister and hugs her. "Thanks, Alex, I love you."

"No Problem, just have a great time. Text me if you have any more problem. Maggie and I can come fix stuff easy." She makes the statement still in the embrace, squeezing as tight as she can.

"Yeah kid, I'm pretty good with a toolbelt." Maggie hollers from the other room, where she's trying to find a place to hide the suit, specifically the cape.

Kara heads down the stairs with a "See ya."

It is going to me a long night.....

 

 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the actual date is really going to happen in the next chapter, I just couldn't get over the idea of Kara messing up literally ever door she touches and having to ask Alex for the Ducati. Also, I 100% believe that Alex would rather cut off her arm than let someone else drive the Ducati. I also 100% believe that Lena is so over fancy shit and just want to chill on the beach with some effing tacos man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, this is my first fic that I've post so I hope you guys like it. This is based on a Tumblr post that I saw and reblogged. I started writing my own add on to it, and it got to be so long that I was just like what the hell? Mad props to @alexsorangeshirt for the unexpected prompt this is for you man. Also, I'm adding the link to that post because I wouldn't have had the idea without. Also, my idea was for what would have happened after the post and then I had an idea for what would have happened before and during the actual post. Hope you enjoy this, and give a follow to alexsorangeshirt.  
> https://alexsorangeshirt.tumblr.com/post/157766537898/kara-and-lenas-actual-first-date-would-probably
> 
> Also, you can find me at waytoohaughtinhere.tumblr.com

Intending to text Lena, Kara pulls out her phone in the parking lot of her building, where she keeps the Prius that Alex convinced her to buy last year, because ‘Kara you cannot fly everywhere dammit’. Almost immediately after she has sent the text to Lena, she is pulling the door open on her car and she receives one back from Lena.

_L:’Can’t wait, hot stuff ;)’_

Those words and that little wink surge straight through Kara’s body, and crap there is sick metal ripping sound, and geez, now her car door is in her hand, and no longer connected to the stupid car. She very carefully types out another message to Lena, cautious not to crush the delicate electronic in her hand.

_K:’Uh, it’s going to a couple extra minutes, I had something weird come up with my car.’_

Lena must have had her phone in her hand because there was another almost immediate response.

_L:’No problem, do you need me to send a town car for you or I could pick you up?’_

Kara thinks the gesture is sweet, to have a town car sent for her or have Lena pick her up, but dang it, she told Lena she would pick her up, and she will be doing that. That’s when she spots them, Maggie’s and Alex’s bikes across the parking lot, parked side by side. She super-speeds back up to her apartment, where Alex is kneeling in front of the door. It isn’t until she is standing there that she realizes she is still holding the red car door.

“Uh, Kara, did something happen to your car?” Alex asks trying really hard to stifle a laugh.

“Yeah, I need to borrow the Ducati,” Kara says, setting the door down and allowing it to rest against her.

“Uhm no.” Alex looks at her sister as though she’s just asked her to cut off her right arm, with nothing but a pocket knife, and some vodka, which frankly she would rather do.

“Then, I need the keys to your truck, but you see what I did to the Prius, and to the door, you are fixing, do you really want to risk another door?” Just as Kara is making her case to Alex, Maggie comes out from hiding the super-suit and sees the door resting against the younger Danvers.

“What the hell did you do to your car, little Danvers?” Maggie asks in shock.

“That is beside the point right now Maggie! All that matters is that I am having bad luck with doors tonight, and I clearly cannot pick up Lena in my car. Meaning, I either need Alex’s bike or the key’s to her truck so I can fly over and pick it up. Also, do you guys think you can fix this, or make it look fixed, I can weld it with my heat vision later or something?” Kara pleads with Maggie and Alex, picking up and jostling the door up and down to make her point, but mostly just looking ridiculous. Finally, she sets the door down to rest against the wall.

“Calm down Kara.” Maggie says, fishing the keys to her bike out of her pocket, “Take mine.” She says tossing them to Kara, “You have a helmet around here somewhere?”

“I don’t need one.” She says once she’s caught the keys, while she knocks against here skull, “Skull of steel and all.”

“It’s not for you.” Maggie says rolling her eyes, “It’s for the very human person you are going on the date with.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve got one,” And she rushes to her closet where she pulls it out. “You guys will figure something out, with the door right?” And before either Maggie or Alex can answer the question Kara is gone again. 

“Has she ever pulled a car door off before?” Maggie questions Alex as she walks over to and out of the door that Alex is working on and squats down to inspect the hinges of the car door.

“You’d be surprised by the things that she broke when she first came to earth she literally crushed every piece of cutlery that she touched. So to answer your question, this is not a first, though, like the doorknob, it has been quite a while. How’s it look?” Alex asks in reference to the car door, as she finishes screwing on the new knob and tosses the crumbled one in the old box for trash.

“I don’t think there’s anything we’re going to be able to do with it, other than try strapping it to the car, and hiding it in, I don’t know, my garage until she can weld it?” Maggie questions inspecting it further. “Though I’m not sure that it can just be welded together, it might need some new hardware, in order to work properly. It’s going to be a long night then isn’t it?”

“Yes, I think it is going to be a very long night, babe. I think there are some tie down straps in Kara’s closet, from the last time we went camping. We can use them to strap the door on. Let's just take it to the DEO, the car guys there can fix it. I think we better not leave this one to Kara and her heat vision.” Alex stands up and goes to find the straps. “We better go, before someone notices her car down there, without a door.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Across town, Kara is sitting on Maggie’s bike, in front of a building, that is way above her pay grade. All glass and metal, tall and sleek. Kara kills the engine and pulls the key. She swings her leg over the bike and heads for the building, where a doorman stand waits. 

“Can I help you, miss?” He asks her.

“Oh uh yeah, yes you can,” She stammers over her answer, very thankful that she won’t have to touch any of the fancy glass doors, considering the night so far. “I’m here to see Lena Luthor.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor did say she would have a caller this evening,” the professional man replies looking down at his clipboard. “What is your name miss?”

“Kara Danvers.” She says relieved that not just anyone can walk into this building considering how often she has had to save Lena’s life.

“Ah yes, you’re right here Miss Danvers.” He states opening the door for her and leading her to the elevator. “Miss Luthor is in the Penthouse. I’ll just have to use the key, for you to access it. She told me to send you right up when you arrived.” When the elevator arrives he passes a keycard over a sensor and hits the button marked PH, “Have a lovely evening miss."

The building must be taller than both Catco and L-Corp because the elevator ride seems to take forever. Kara muses that it would have been faster to have just taken Lena on a date as Supergirl, she’s sure Lena has a balcony in her apartment, just in case Supergirl needs to stop by, considering one showed up at her office shortly after she saved Lena the first time. Kara is just standing in the middle of the elevator, her arms across her chest, the helmet delicately clenched in one hand, careful not to crush any part of it, as she focuses on her breathing. Finally, the doors open up into a foyer, it is simple. A piece of contemporary art hangs on one wall, a mirror on the opposing wall. An empty table sits under the art, which Kara take advantage of, setting the helmet on it. The table that is set below the mirror holds about three dozen white roses. Kara had thought to stop to get red roses for Lena but also thought it would be suspicious if she were able to ride a motorcycle and carry flowers at the same time, as a normal human would not be able to easily do so.

“Lena!” Kara carefully calls out, stepping further into the large apartment. 

“Oh, you’re here!” Kara hears Lena’s voice just as she’s pinning down the dark haired woman's heartbeat with her super hearing, “Come on in. I’m just putting my shoes on.”

Kara cautiously begins to make her way through the apartment, not wanting to be too invasive. It’s all very simple, mostly black and white and gray, the couches in the living room are black leather and the open concept kitchen is very modern.

It’s then that Kara sees her. Lena is coming down the hallway, from what Kara can only assume is her bedroom. In a green v-neck that clings to her in all the right ways, Lena makes Kara’s stomach do backflips. She’s wearing black jeans, and a calf high boot that has only the slightest heel, but she only has one on and the other is being dropped to the floor beside her, while she starts putting diamond stud earrings into her ears, not even paying attention to Kara and it’s the most gorgeous thing Kara has ever seen, on the many planets she's been to.

“I was going to stop for some flowers, but I ended up not bringing my car,” Kara starts babbling before she can even stop herself, “I had car trouble, so my sister, well not my sister, but my sister’s girlfriend, let my borrow her motorcycle, because my sister is crazy about her motorcycle, and anyways, I borrowed Maggie’s motorcycle, I hope that’s okay, that I came on a motorcycle, and don’t worry, I have a motorcycle license, I have a bike back in Midvale, I just never brought it up here because it’s older, and I usually take the bus, and just got a car like a year ago.”

“Kara, it is completely okay.” Lena says finally cutting Kara off trying to save her from herself, “I love motorcycles.”

“Oh good. That’s really great.” Kara breathes a sigh of relief, “You look really beautiful tonight, by the way.” She tells Lena while she watches her finish with the earrings and reaches for the other boot to put on. She starts to look up at Kara, while she goes to lean on the wall to pull the boot on.

“Oh, thanks, K-” As she catches sight of Kara she misses the wall she was reaching to support herself on, as she well, she is caught a little off guard. Sure, Kara’s arms had been the subject of many a fantasy, but never had Kara bared them. And there she is, wearing a tank top.

Fortunately for everyone involved, Kara had unconsciously been moving across the room and is only a few steps away when Lena started to fall. Unconsciously, she closes the gap by using a barely noticeable amount of super speed and catches Lena before she hit the floor.

“-ara.” Lena finishes her statement from the blonde’s arms, the definition of which she is now even more aware of. “Th-th-thanks.” She stutters over her thank you, as she finds her footing again, not really wanting to leave Kara’s arms, but knowing that it would be strange to spend the whole evening just being cradled in her living room by Kara. Though she is sort of sure Kara is capable of holding her like this for their entire date, that is if she so desired, but reluctantly she leaves the other woman's arms and stands up, and is walking towards the kitchen to grab her purse. 

“No problem, beautiful, are you okay?” Kara said surprisingly smoothly, considering the hot mess she had been previously in the evening.

“Oh yeah, I am great,” Lena says somewhat sarcastically, only meaning she was sort of flustered and could sense that she was going to be in for a long night if this feeling doesn't wear off soon. “And you are looking pretty gorgeous yourself, I mean clearly, you are making me fall all over myself."

“So did you get the list of restaurants that I sent over earlier?” Kara asked blushing red from the compliment, hoping to change the subject. “I was thinking maybe you could pick from one of them?”

“You mean the 4 different Michelin Star restaurants, that I’m pretty sure you have to have a reservation three weeks in advance for, that you recommended?” Lena asks cocking an eyebrow in challenge, “That we are totally not dressed for.” Lena adds, hoping to challenge Kara even further.

“Okay, two points. One, I use to be Cat Grant’s assistant, I can get us into literally any restaurant, with any number of Michelin Stars anywhere, especially in National City. Two, you are Lena Luthor, you could show up to the Grammys, wearing a paper bag and they would probably ask you who your designer is. Meaning, I think we are perfectly okay to go to any of those places.” Kara says, placing one arm across her chest and pushing the other one out so she can punctuate her points with her thumb and index finger.

“But do you really eat at Michelin Star restaurants or can you just get into them, because I’ve seen you eat like twelve donuts in four minutes, and that just doesn’t sound like a Michelin Star restaurant sort of girl.” Lena counters, clearly trying to talk her way out of having to go to a fancy restaurant, that's all her life is anyways, and frankly, she hates it.

“Honestly Lena, I’ve never even been to one, I was just trying to impress you,” Kara says, with an honest grin.

“Well then, how about you just take me to your favorite place, let's get tacos or something, somewhere near the beach. I just want to have fun.” Lena matches Kara’s honesty.

“I’ve got the perfect place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you want, it makes me so happy!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see them on the date. Turns out Lena is just as awkward as Kara at times.

As they rode down the elevator, Kara cautiously cradled the helmet in her hands, careful not to crush it or dent it. She looked at it intently, trying to keep herself from staring at Lena, who was standing closer than necessary, in the small elevator. 

Lena however, was not ashamed to look at Kara, she was taking in the forearms, that were flexing from the way Kara held the helmet. She was taking in the slight but prominent bulge of Kara’s forearms. She was taking in the sharp but inviting lines of Kara’s collarbone. She was appreciating Kara’s long neck with the muscles and tendons that stuck out in such a way that certainly was calling to Lena. It was causing her to wonder, what every part of Kara would feel like, under her own lips. The whole thought process was promptly causing a warm blush, to rise across Lena’s neck and cheeks.

“So where are you taking me exactly?” Lena wondered to her companion.

Kara glanced over at Lena and noticed how intently she was gazing at Kara. How it was certain in her eyes that Lena wanted nothing more to be with Kara in that moment.

“I actually don’t know the name of it,” Kara started as she reaches up to adjust her glass and then runs a hand through her hair. “But it’s one of my favorite places. It’s just up the coast a bit, it’s a little cantina, they have tacos and an ocean view.”

“That sounds perfect,” Are the words that flow from Lena as her face lights up. Something low-key and casual, something she rarely gets in her CEO life. As the elevator hit the lobby and opened, Lena grabbed for Kara's hand off of the helmet and pulls the blonde from the small space. It was clear to Lena that Kara is just a ball of nerves, and she is more than happy to take a bit of a lead. As she pulls Kara through the lobby she realizes that there is only one helmet in Kara’s hands and abruptly stops. “Hey Kara, you only have one helmet.”

“Uh yeah, I do,” Kara sort of mumbles as she looks down at it again and slowly back up to Lena. She then holds it out for Lena to take. “I brought it for you to wear.”

“What do you mean, you brought it for me to wear?” Lena asks as she takes the helmet that is being pushed into her free hand. “You need to wear one.”

“No, I don’t,” Kara states as she stands a little taller, suddenly taking charge. “I brought it for you.”

Lena drops Kara’s hand and holds her hand out in front of Kara.

“Give me the keys,” Lena demands.

“What? No. Maggie would kill for letting you drive her bike.” Kara starts to ramble out as she starts to push her hand into her pocket, not truly being able to say no to Lena.

“Don’t worry turbo, I’m not going to drive Maggie’s precious bike. Just hand over the keys.” Lena pushes her point by opening and closing her hand in a give me gesture.

“Fine,” Kara grumbles out as she hands over the keys. “But if you’re not planning to drive it, why do you want the keys?”

“Because we’re not going to take it. As much as I trust you, I’m not getting on a bike with only one of us wearing a helmet. Henry is going to move it down to the parking garage, and go get a car for us.” Lena says taking the keys and heading forward to the door.

“Who the heck is Henry?” Kara asks, becoming more confused.

“Oh didn’t you meet him when you came up?” Lena asks over her shoulder. “Hey, Henry!” Lena says to the man that is holding the door open for her. “Kara this is Henry, he’s one of my employees, he manages some of my security and does most of the driving. Henry, this is Kara Danvers, thanks for letting her up earlier.” Lena says with a sweet smile. “Do you think you could take her bike down to the parking garage and bring up one of the cars for us to take?”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Danvers,” Henery says with a warm smile in Kara’s direction. “and absolutely Miss Luthor,” Henry states, taking the helmet and keys that Lena offers. “Any preference on which one you’d like tonight?”

“What do you think Kara? Sports car or SUV?” Lena asks Kara who has found her place standing right behind Lena’s shoulder.

“Oh, I don’t know Lena, a sports car I guess?” Kara asks, she likes SUVs, but honestly, you don't feel like you were moving as fast in them and if she can't fly or ride a bike she’d rather take the option that would get her the nearest feeling.

“A sports car it is then, Henry, would you bring the Vette up please,” Lena asks very sweetly. despite being a tough CEO, Lena treats all of her employees with respect and is always certain to be polite. She feels strongly that no matter what someone’s position might be, they still deserved her respect.

“Certainly Miss. I take it you don’t want a security detail tonight?” Henry asks as he walks to the desk, where he swipes a keycard and opens a drawer where he pulls out a set of keys. He then opens a cabinet on the desk and places the helmet inside.

“Not tonight Henry. I’m pretty confident that Miss Danvers here isn’t going to harm me in any way and will keep me safe. You can go home once we’ve left, just keep your phone on.” Lena states as she looks to Kara again. She is pretty confident from the gun show that Kara is putting on that no one will be giving them any trouble tonight.

“Alright then, Miss Danvers, Miss Luthor can access this desk so she’ll be able to get your helmet for you when you return tonight. I’ll just be a few minutes with the car” Henry states as he steps out the front door and mounts the bike easily.

Kara looks at Lena with a bit of a shocked expression. Before this moment she wasn’t completely sure Lena could actually drive.

“Why do you look so surprised?” Lena questions the shocked look that is etched across Kara’s face. “It’s not that unlike me to take control of a situation, is it?”

“Oh uh, no, no it’s not. But that isn’t what I’m shocked about.” Kara starts as she runs her fingers through her hair.

“It wasn’t? What are you so shocked about then?” Lena asks with a grin.

“Oh well, I am just surprised to know that you drive. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Did you really think I had someone drive me everywhere Kara?” Lena asks with a comical arch of her eyebrows.

“Honestly? I did.” Kara replies. “Seems easier.”

“Well, I actually prefer to drive, I only use a driver to and from the office as I’m usually already working on my tablet when I leave in the morning and am usually so exhausted at night that I think it’s safer to have someone else drive me,” Lena says with a smile as she sees Henry pulling out of the garage in the new sleek white Corvette that she had only recently bought. Oh how well Henry knew her, he had already put the top down for the girls.

“Shall we?” Lena asks as she walks to the door and pulls it open for Kara. As they walk to the car Henry gets out and leaves the door open for Lena while promptly going to the other side to open Kara’s door for her. Lena made to walk Kara to her side, but Kara wasn’t going to have it.

“You may be driving but I asked you on this date,” Kara states as she offers her hand to Lena for assistance getting into the car and as gently as she can, she pushes the door shut.

“Thank you,” Lena says simply with a smile.

As Kara walks around to her side of the car, Henry holds out a business card to her.

“In case you run into in trouble with Miss Luthor tonight,” Henry says politely as Kara takes the card.

“Thank you.” She says kindly to Henry, with a smile, as she steps into the car and he shuts her door for her.

“You’re welcome. Have a nice night ladies.” He says before he walks back into the building.

 

* * *

 

 

Across town, after Maggie and Alex had dropped Kara's car off with the DEO, they are standing beside Alex's Ducati, debating what they should do next.

"I think we should go out to the restaurant that they are going to," Maggie says as she pulls her leather jacket on, preparing to get on the bike.

"We are not going to fancy restaurant, just to stalk my little sister, on her first date with Lena, that is creepy and invasive." Alex retorts with a scoff.

"You just don't want to go to a fancy restaurant," Maggie says with a glint in her eye.

"They never have the beer I like, and they look at us funny when we come in wearing our leather jackets," Alex whines in reply. "Plus we don't even know which one they're going to."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Maggie asks as she tucks her hair under her jacket, and makes to ready her helmet to be pulled on.

"We could go up to Rosie's Cantina. I think all the places Kara mentioned were up in that area, so if she needs us, we'll be nearby." Alex says as she pulls her helmet on and throws her leg over the bike, scootching up for Maggie to follow suit.

"Sounds like a plan, Danvers." And with that Alex brings the Ducati to life and Maggie wraps her arms around her girlfriend, and the takeoff.

 

* * *

 

 

As they reach the small cantina that Kara had given Lena directions to, Kara finds herself having more butterflies working their way up in her belly.

"Where should I park?" Lena asks as she scans the street.

"Oh, I think there is a lot in the back, I don't drive her very often, I usually just-." And as she's about to say fly, Kara realizes what's about to come out of her mouth and kicks herself for almost slipping up.

Lena looks over at her expectantly.

"You usually just what?" Lena asks as she sees the slight blush creeping across Kara's cheeks.

"I uh, usually just ride with my sister or take the bus or something." Kara hurries to try and cover herself up.

"Oh that makes sense, well let's see if we can find a spot back there." Fortunately, Kara had guessed right and there is a lot in the back. Lena messes with a few buttons on the dash once they are parked and the top starts to close back up and the windows roll up as well. 

"This is such a cool car," Kara states as she looks up to watch the top shutting. She's seen lots of cars but nothing quite like this before.

"It is, isn't it?" Lena agrees. "It's probably my favorite one, though it took me quite a while to talk myself into buying it. I thought I'd only drive it too fast. But I thought it would be a nice congratulations for myself when I took over L-Corp."

"Well, I suppose we should go inside," Kara says after listening to Lena. There was a sadness in the other woman's voice when she talked about buying her own congratulations gift. The tone in Lena's voice made it clear to her, that Lena knew if she hadn't have gotten something for herself, there wasn't going to be anyone else in her life that was going to offer her any sort of congratulations. Kara rushes around to Lena's side of the car to open her door, certainly, she can keep her cool long enough not to dent the gorgeous car. But when she goes to grab the handle she can't find it, the car is just smooth, she palms the door softly where she is certain the handle should be and looks down at Lena with a confused smile. Lena tips her head back and laughs ever so softly, motioning for Kara to step back a bit, so she won't hit her with the door. 

Once Lena is out of the car, Kara leads Lena along the sidewalk that lines the beach, to the front of the restaurant. Kara trails her right hand along the railing the stands between the sand and concrete, as they walk.

"Do you come here often?" Lena asks as she takes in the view of the waves lapping against the sand.

"Enough. I like the way the sunset looks on the water." Kara replies as she looks out to the sun lowering in the sky, enjoying the deep orange and red the sky is fading into from the blue, it brings pause to her steps. "It reminds me of when I was young." She finishes, her voice thick with sadness, remembering Krypton's sun, how it lit up the sky in the same way."

To that Lena leans into Kara and wraps her arms around the taller woman.

"I get that. There are things from my childhood too." Kara responds to the hug, leaning into it, wrapping her left arm around Lena and leaving her right hand rested on the railing, well not really rested, Kara grasps the railing for support lightly at first, but when she can feel Lena pulling her tightly, clearly wanting to crush away her pain, she squeezes back and before she realizes what is happening, she feels the steel of the railing crush in her hand and break away from the structure, rather than acknowledge it though, she just wraps that arm around Lena as well, being cautious not to squeeze back to hard. "But before we get too deep, maybe we should get to dinner."

"Yes, of course," Kara says as she drops her arms, as Lena does the same she surprises Kara and grabs her hand.

"I wonder what happened there?" Lena asks nobody in particular, noticing the missing piece of railing.

"Oh...uh...who knows?" Kara mumbles out as she quickly hides her right hand with the crushed steel behind her back.

"Odd. Shall we?" Lena asks making to walking again.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they have been seated Lena excuses herself to the restroom and Kara quickly pulls her phone out and takes a picture of the crushed steel in her hand. As they were walking, she had crushed it into something smaller with smooth but still crude edges, something that could resemble a rock. She then pushes it to sit with the salt and pepper and drink menu.

She quickly sends the picture to Alex with a simple message.

_Kara: "Another victim. This was part of the railing along the sidewalk. Think you can fix it?"_

After sending the message she drops a pin and sends that as well so Alex knows where to find the railing.

"Who ae you messaging?" Lena asks as she returns to the booth and sits down across from Kara.

"Oh," Kara looks up and smiles at the brunette, "Just my sister, she wanted to see to it that I picked you up okay."

"That's sweet of her." Lena smiles, thinking about how before Lex went off the deep end, he would have done things like that. He used to call and text and ask her to check in.

"It is," Kara replies with a smile while she slides the menu across to Lena. "This place has really awesome tacos. So, like you requested, beach," Kara says tilting her head to the window they are sitting beside, where they can watch the sun setting. "And tacos."

"Perfect." Lena muses as she looks at the menu. "And which are your favorite?"

"The fish tacos, there is one with the mango salsa, it is awesome and the one with the blueberry puree is even better." Kara says with a smile, "And they are both equally amazing with any of their fruity cocktails."

"Well, I guess I know what I'm getting then."

 

* * *

 

 

As Alex kills the engine of the Ducati she feels her phone vibrate several times in her pocket and moves to pull it out. As she looks down at the screen she flips the visor on her helmet up and laughs, as she looks the latest message, 

"What is it, babe?" Maggies asks as she leans over Alex's shoulder, trying to see what her phone says.

"It's Kara, she's here," Alex says as she hands Maggie the phone, allowing her to see the pin that has been dropped on their location. She then scans the parking lot for Maggie's bike, her eyes landing on an extremely nice, extremely shiny, and extremely new white Corvette that is parked a few stalls away. "And it looks like they didn't bring your bike. You don't think she managed to rip off the handle bars do you?"

"She better not have! But it looks like she did manage to rip apart the railing over there." She indicates to the missing steel that she can see, not too far away after she finishes looking at the picture of what she first suspected was a rock. 

"Oh great! How the hell are we supposed to fix that?" Alex asks really confused. 

"Can't we just stick the DEO on this one too?" Maggie says with a bit of a groan. "I just want to go in and have some of those tacos that your sister never shuts up about, and drink Coronas until you have to carry me home."

"Did you miss the part about my sister being in there?" Alex said a bit of a laugh on her lips, "And yes, I do think it would be best to have the DEO take care of this, I mean what are we even supposed to do about that?"

"I don't know babe," Maggie replies. "And yes I heard the part about Kara being in there. We didn't know this is where they were going to end up, it is not our fault for coming to the same place, plus it is convenient, we can fix the next mishap and do some spying."

"Oh, you're going to do some of that famous detecting, huh?" Alex asked with a laugh as she leads Maggie to the restaurant, stopping to take a picture of the railing. She'd taken a couple of other pictures as they had fixed the doorknob and the car, thinking that she would show them to Lena eventually if this thing between Lena and her sister gets serious.

 

* * *

 

 

Inside of the cantina, Lena looks around and appreciates the setting. It is a very relaxing atmosphere. There are tables lining the walls, a bar across the way, and a couple of pool tables in the center, she observes that it is probably more of a bar than a restaurant, but knows that if Kara thinks they had the best tacos, it must be true, as she has never met anyone who enjoys food quite as much as Kara. As they wait for the tacos to arrive, three for Lena and eight for Kara, honestly Lena isn't sure where Kara is going to put it all. Kara is just finishing her third mango margarita. Lena had only just been served her second one and is trying to pace herself. Honestly, at first sip, her taste buds had been assaulted by the tequila. It had instinctually made her reconsider ordering a margarita in the first place, but Kara had sucked the first one down so quickly she had figured herself for just being a wimp and reminded herself that she could outdrink all of her friends in boarding school, there was no way Kara puppy dog Danvers was going to out drink her here.

"These are really good huh?" Kara asks from over her glass.

"They are very sweet but yes super good," Lena replies almost longing for the whiskey or wine she usually indulged in, but when in Mexico or rather a Mexican themed bar. 

Just as Kara was about to say something else their waitress arrived with the food.

"Is there anything else I can get you, ladies?" The waitress asks with a sweet smile.

"Another drink would be great." Kara says before Lena could even think to warn her to pace herself, "How about you Lee, do you want another?" Kara asks not even looking to see the almost full glass still placed in front of her.

"Oh," Lena's voice catches in her throat, appreciating Kara's initiative of being sure Lena was taken care of, "Absoshirtly." Lena finally mumbled out, forgetting herself, about the almost full glass. As the waitress smiled and walked away Lena realizes what she has said.

"Did you just say absoshirtly?" Kara asks with a thousand watt smile.

"Uh yeah," Lean says, a steady blush rising across her cheeks.

"What does that even mean?" Kara asks this question with a small giggle in her voice.

"Would you believe me if I said that it was a slang term my boarding school friends and I came up with?" Lena asked with a shy smile, knowing that in fact, she had actually just gotten tongue tied, due to the radiating beauty in front of her, honestly Lena can't help but kick herself, she hasn't been this much of a gay mess since she was in boarding school and Veronica Sinclair had spun the bottle and it landed on her during seven minutes in heaven, talk about coming out of the closet.

"I would have," Kara grins at Lena, "But the way you said that leads me to think it's something else."

"I uhhh," Lena is trying to come up with anything else to say, "Just mixed up absolutely and sure I guess," Lena finally relents, thinking it best to not have to put her foot in her mouth so early in the date.

"That is adorable," Kara beams. Just as she is finishing the statement the bells that hang on the door ring with a new patron entering. Normally it wouldn't have caught Kara's attention, but as she was about to say something more to Lena, she heard her own name spoken quietly from across the room, by someone who's voice she would recognize anywhere. She couldn't help herself and glances up to see Maggie and Alex walking in, immersed in their own conversation. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Kara mutters.

"What," Lena asks following Kara's gaze, "What's wrong?" She asks just before it registers with her who the customers walking in are. The taller woman with the auburn hair, she recognizes from the time she stopped by Kara's apartment a couple months ago, and the smaller dark haired woman she recognizes as the detective who had arrested her only a few weeks prior. "Wait, is that your sister and her girlfriend?" she asks Kara who was now staring at the pair, with a look that could almost kill.

"It is." Kara utters out, as she watches Maggie and Alex walk up to the bar and take two stools. Just as she's glaring at their backs, the waitress returns with the fresh drinks, thankfully, Lena has managed to suck down a good half of the one in front of her while she was watching Kara take in her sister, making it seem less strange to herself to have two almost full drinks.

"Well, should we go say hello?" Lena finally asks not really understanding why Kara was throwing daggers with her eyes.

"I don't think we'll have to," Kara says as Maggie and Alex start walking towards them both carrying a bottle of beer. "Seems they're going to come to us."

"Little Danvers!" Maggies grins as she slides in next to Kara, Alex does the same on Lena's side, but a lot less enthusiastically as she takes in her sister's expression. "If looks could kill!" Maggies observes with an even wider grin.

"Mine can," Kara says under her breath, quiet enough that hopefully, only Maggie can hear her. And quickly trains her face into a smile. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I promise we are here by chance," Alex says before Maggie can say anything more ridiculous. Alex had convinced Maggie that they should come say hello, as she actually felt like stalking her sister and Lena on their first date was a kind of low, "I didn't see your text, that you guys had decided on coming here until we were already in the parking lot." Alex speaks quickly trying not to ramble as she makes to explain herself. "I thought about trying to go somewhere else, but I don't really know anywhere else up here, and I'm afraid you've talked up the tacos too much," She continues, glancing at Maggie almost begging her to step in.

"That right Little Danvers, talked them up way too much, I insisted on tacos and Coronas or I wouldn't go home with her." Maggie interrupts winking as Alex as she attempts to save her. "You're lucky, though, I just wanted to stalk you guys while we were here, Alex said you wouldn't appreciate that and we should just be adults and say hello. Speaking of being here, though, where the heck is my bike?" Maggie finishes with the question, only allowing a hint of alarm to creep into her voice.

Thinking now as good a time as any to leap in, Lena decides to take point on the question.

"That was actually my doing detective." She says the last word with the tiniest bit of ice, Lena isn't necessarily upset at Maggie for arresting her, but she may be a little upset that Kara forgot to mention that Maggie was a detective, the detective that arrested her. "Kara was thinking it would be a good idea to ride up here with only me in a helmet, I figured with the number of near death experiences that I tend to have, a car would be a safer mode of transportation. Your bike is safe and secure in the parking garage of my building."

"Oh smart. I'm not sure I would have ridden with her anyways." Maggie says with a smile, "I hear she's a bit of an overwhelming fan of the wind in her hair." And with another thought she continues, "I'm really sorry about arresting you by the way. I was just trying to do my job." Maggie offers an extra truly apologetic smile.

"Oh!" Lena really wasn't expecting that, it's unfortunate but it's very rare for Lena to receive an apology in her life, and ever rarer is it that the apology is so genuine. "It's quite alright, I can respect you doing your job."

"Well," Alex finally interrupts, "Not to end the feelings fest, but we should let you get back to your drinks and food. Ours will probably be out shortly anyways."

"Thanks, for not just stalking us," Kara says, having let all the ice in her voice melt away, forgiving Alex and Maggie with her eyes. "If you want, maybe could play a round of pool with you when we all finish eating." She offers, truly meaning it, and appreciating that the two are going to give her and Lena some privacy.

"Yeah, sure. Just no super cheating." Alex says emphasizing the word super before she even realizes she's doing it. Crap, she's going to be the reason that Lena knows the secret if she's not careful. 

With that Alex grabs Maggie and pulls her away to a table across the room, giving the girls as much privacy as possible.

"I'm sorry about them," Kara offers. "Alex can be a little overprotective.

"Don't be," Lena says genuinely. "It's refreshing, your sister clearly loves you a lot."

Lena gives Kara a big smile as she digs into what she can only describe as the best tacos she has ever had, Kara was right. It takes everything she has not to let out an almost sexual moan in appreciation.

Kara catches the look of pleasure on Lena's face and just appreciates it for a second.

"They're amazing aren't' they?" Kara says a little smugly.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I'm sorry that I am trash at updating. Also, please forgive me if there are errors, I'll try and read through it again tomorrow and fix any I find, it's not betaed because honestly, I don't know how to get a beta. I just wanted to get it up for you guys ASAP. Also, this is way longer than I was planning ***As of 3/30/17 I've gone through and fixed all the errors I could find
> 
> There is going to be probably 2-3 more chapters of this, I promise I'll be better at updating.
> 
> Come holler at me at waytoohaughtinhere.tumblr.com, I'd love to see your head-cannons and asks about these guys!!! 
> 
> Also, I live for feedback!!!!  
> Thanks so much for reading! Y'all are sweet angel faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, this is my first fic that I've post so I hope you guys like it. This is based on a Tumblr post that I saw and reblogged. I started writing my own add on to it, and it got to be so long that I was just like what the hell? Mad props to @alexsorangeshirt for the unexpected prompt this is for you man. Also, I'm adding the link to that post because I wouldn't have had the idea without. Also, my idea was for what would have happened after the post and then I had an idea for what would have happened before and during the actual post. Hope you enjoy this, and give a follow to alexsorangeshirt.  
> https://alexsorangeshirt.tumblr.com/post/157766537898/kara-and-lenas-actual-first-date-would-probably
> 
> Also, you can find me at waytoohaughtinhere.tumblr.com

Lena Luthor is drunk. 

She has finished her tacos and is observing her date, who ordered extra tacos and is now devouring them. Lena has been trying to match Kara drink for drink because she will not be out done, but she rarely drinks tequila, and there seems to be a half of bottle of tequila in each of these ridiculously sweet margaritas, and how the hell is Kara not wasted?

 

It is then that Kara notices that Lena has gone quiet and is just staring at her.

 

“Is there something wrong Lee?” She finally asks after not being able to figure out what is going through the smaller woman’s mind.

 

“You’re sober.” Lena states after a few moments.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Kara says as she realizes that Lena is definitely not sober and that she herself has had at least four of these margaritas and Lena has definitely had the same amount if not maybe more. She knows that they are strong, Alex, always complains about them reminding her of broken promises and bad decisions in college, but she goes for the lie anyway. “Aren’t you? I mean these barely have any alcohol in them, they’re mostly juice.” She pointedly takes a long drink, smiling around the straw.

 

“Kara, that’s absolutely not possible,” Lena says with wide eyes. Maybe they’re making Kara’s drink’s weaker. Is there even alcohol in Kara’s drinks she wonders, considering trying a sip of it. “I have not drunk anything this strong since the dive bars around MIT that I snuck into.” She really has the urge to dance and to maybe lay her head down, and also tell Kara about how she hacked into the DMV and built a printer to make official ID’s so that her and all the other child prodigies she went to school with could get served alcohol.

 

“You know Alex says the same sort of thing.” Kara thinks it best to take the opportunity to pull her sister back into her date. Clearly, she has miscalculated on what she should be able to drink as a normal human with a normal human’s metabolism. She searches the cantina with her eyes, looking for her sister and Maggie, certainly they’ll be able to come up with an explanation. “She says something about them tasting like regret. But I’ve literally never gotten drunk here...funny huh?”

 

“That doesn’t seem right Kara.” Lena leans in, her elbows on the table, steepling her fingers of over her drink. “Maybe you’re drunk and you just can’t feel it.” Lena tries to reason. That makes more sense. Kara being drunk and it just hasn’t hit her yet. She’s also eaten three times as many tacos as Lena, so maybe the alcohol isn’t absorbing into her system as quickly.That makes sense. Well, it makes a little sense, if she were sober she probably wouldn’t accept it as an excuse.

 

“Where is your sister anyway?” Lena asks, not even bothering to look around. “I want to hang out with her and that detective that arrested me.”

 

“Uh, you what?” Kara is taken by surprise. She had of course just spotted Alex and Maggie tucked into a booth across the room, but she would never have imagined Lena wanting to turn their date into a double.

 

“I want to hang out with them. They were so sweet and came over and talked to us. Plus, there are pool tables, we should play pool. And we can talk to them. I want to know more about you. You know stuff you can’t tell me. Like were you nervous for our date? I want to ask about that. Oh, and what were you like as a child? You know, I use to tie a cape around my neck and pretend that I was a superhero, like Superman, but I was a girl, so Supergirl, but she wasn’t around yet, you know, anyways it bothered the piss out of Lex, he was always trying to talk me out of it because you know he’s al...l” Lena says the part about Supergirl a little pointedly and finishes the statement with a vague wave of her hands, she knows there is something up with Kara, and she’s going to get her to admit whether she’s sober or not. “Did you do anything like that Kara, have a cape phase or anything?”

 

“I uh, I don’t know.” Kara stammers out. She may as well pull Alex and Maggie into this, in the very least they’ll think it’s funny. “Well they’re just over there.” She says gesturing to their booth. “If you want to grab your drink, I’m done eating, we can go over there. Do you need another drink or anything right now?” Kara asks, figuring she could settle up their dinner tab and then open a new one if Lena’s would like to drink more. Sure she’s drunk, but she’s not that drunk and they’re having a nice time.

 

“I’m good for now.” Lena offers, but then puts two and two together when she notices the black server's book containing the bill sitting on Kara’s side of the table “You weren’t thinking about paying for dinner were you?” She asks quickly sliding her hand across the table and retrieving the book for herself.

 

“Well I did bring you here,” Kara says a little sheepishly, because yes she was planning to. “So yes, it is the chivalrous thing to do,” She says as she reaches across the table to reclaim the book for herself.

 

“Well I don’t care if it’s the chivalrous thing to do. I insist on paying, and I want to pay for you sister and her girlfriend too. If you think that’ll be alright?” Lena asks after looking over to their table. She’s doesn’t know why, but she already feels an adoration and appreciation towards Kara’s family. She is definitely not one to normally throw her money around, but she doesn’t like people to worry about expenses when she is around either. It is a delicate balance. 

 

“I’m sure they would appreciate it, but you really don’t have to, and I can really get this Lena, I was planning on it, and this is a lot cheaper than the places I had planned to take you to.” Kara says, gently holding the top of the book that is clenched in Lena’s two hands. 

 

“No, I want to get it. I hate to say stuff like this, but Kara, you are dating a billionaire, if you think I’m going to ever let you pay for anything, you’re crazy.” Lena finally says, pulling the book to her chest, and reaching to fish a Black Amex out of her wallet. “Now walk with me to go pay this, so that I can pay your sister’s too, and I want to open a tab, so we can all drink together for a while.” Lena looks at Kara and smiles as she stands up, and waits for Kara to follow suit.

 

“You are absolutely perfect Lena Luthor,” Kara says with a smile as she relents to Lena having her way. Standing up and leading her to the bar.

 

* * *

 

"If you keep looking at them, one of them is going to notice, Danvers," Maggie states pointedly as she follows Alex's gaze to Lena and Kara who are walking up to the bar. 

 

"Well, I think they're leaving, so don't worry, you have my full attention," Alex says, while she reaches across the table to grab for Maggie's hand.

 

"Guess again, they're headed this way," Maggie says as she tracks the girls walking over to their table. "Better slip over to my side of the table, babe."

 

"Hmm, I guess we could make it interesting. Drinking game?" Alex asks as she moves to join her girlfriend on the opposite side of the table.

 

"What did you have in mind?" Maggie asks.

 

"Let's keep it simple. A drink when one of them makes heart eyes at the other. A shot when either of them gets a new drink since clearly, Lena has been trying to keep up with my alien sister on the margaritas. And finish your drink whenever either of them blushes completely or starts to babble." Alex states, punctuating each rule with a finger held up.

 

"In that case, looks like things are about to get interesting." Maggie barely gets out before the other couple approaches their table.

 

"Do you mind if we join you?" Kara asks.

 

"Of course not." Alex offers, gesturing for them to sit on the other side of the booth.

 

"Excellent!" Lena says with a giggle, "I was hoping to get some good dirt about Kara as a child from you." She finishes with a smile directed towards Alex.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me soooooo long to update this, also sorry it's such a short chapter, I just wanted to get something up. I'm hoping to finish it by the end of the month. I live for validations so I'll love you forever if you leave a comment.


End file.
